


From Broken to Fixed

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Character, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: It was like any other day or so you thought as you was thrown down,and raped for being a noble even though you left that life behind to be a pirate "Dont move or make a sound or you're dead." The man said as he tied you up "this will be quick." The man forced you're legs apart as he enters you you silently cry as you're raped and beaten... "keep your head down and count to 10 then you can go." The man said leaving you bloody,beaten nearly to death and stabbed you stayed on the ground for at least 15 minutes for fear he'd come back. This is the aftermath of you're assault.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

You get dressed and barely walk out of town and back to the ship but you're so weak you have to crawl luckily you're boyfriend noticed you and ran over "baby what happend?" Law asked hurt and concern in his voice "I got jumped... he stabbed me..and beat the heck outta me." Shanks came over to help Law get you to the med bay. Law gets to work fixing you up when he notices bruises on you're thighs and neck "what really happened? Please talk to me." Law begged but you looked away "I'm fine really..." you reply and Law leaves for a min "hey Shanks I noticed some weird bruises on my girl.. she wont tell me what happend but I think I know what happened guess I don't know what to do Shanks.." Law confesses Shanks replied "she was probably assaulted would be my guess... just be supportive,be patient dont pressure her she'll tell you shes probably trying to process it." Law replies "Thank you Shanks that's good advice." Shanks patted Law's shoulder "anytime." 

You're looking out at the ocean when you're friend Baylee Shanks walks over "hey sweety you okay?" Baylee asks,Baylee is Shanks wife. You hug her tightly as you cry "no I'm not okay.. I'm not okay.." Baylee holds you as you drop to the deck Baylee replies "talk to me what happend?" You get quiet as you tell Baylee what happend she replies "oh darling I am so sorry.. Look remember it's not you're fault okay.." you cry "I didnt fight him... I couldn't.." Baylee keeps reassuring you "it's okay its over now,I'll check in on you later okay?" You nod and go off to your room locking the door holding your sword wondering if you just ended it you'd be free. You put the blade on you're wrist and slice it deep. Law unlocked the door "babygirl! What did you do?!" Law screamed seeing blood pouring out of your wrists applying pressure to stop the bleeding "I just wanted the pain to stop.." you say as you pass out Law stitches you're wrists "What a night.." Law said crying outside the door when who else but Shanks walks by "Law? You okay?" Shanks asks sitting by Law who replies "she tried to... kill herself I walked in to see her wrists sliced.." Shanks hugs Law and says "she gonna be okay?" Law nods Shanks replies "remember what I said okay be patient and considerate I gotta go meet my wife." Law waves going back in just as you wake up "baby why did you try to kill yourself?" Law was balling you finally relent and tell him "I wasnt just beat I was raped to.. I was helpless.. he overpowered me.. it's all my fault.. why didn't I fight I'm so dumb.. I hate myself!" You cover you're face and scream. Law holds you "it's not your fault its his.. babygirl dont hate yourself you are a victim this isnt you're fault." You reply "I just feel so.. so violated." Corazon walks in "hey Law everything okay?" Corazon asks Law replies "someone assaulted my girlfriend so I'm going on a warpath." Corazon went over to you "I'm so sorry that happend to you.. oh Law shes broken breaking my heart..everything will be okay I assure you will all do all we can to find him okay.." Corazon touched your face making you pull back in fear Law comes over "I'm gonna bring her to bed goodnight Corazon." Law says Corazon replies "okay goodnight you 2 If you need me I'm right next door from your room okay?" Law agrees and Corazon hugs Law.

Law helps you into the bath to soak for awhile you sit there and cry Law sat beside you "you're not gonna be alone at all for at least a couple days I cant trust you to be alone in your state of mind ." You nod in agreement to scared to be alone,so hurt and broken confused as to why it had too be you. But Law has an idea deciding to try a procedure to remove the memory, Law does the procedure to success but he wiped all you're memories of the whole day "its night time lol I thought it was morning." You said instantly noticing the excitement worked Law holds you "so the last part is wait for 2 days if the memory doesnt come back within the 2 days its gone." You reply "okay I'm not sure what your saying baby." Law replies "its okay baby,dont worry you tired? Hungry?" You shake you're head "I'm really tired can we have a cuddle night?" Law replies "of course babygirl I'm pretty tired Can I lay on your chest tonight? Snuggle into you're cozy breasts." Law asks you reply "sure can my love,I love you so much." Law kisses you deep and hard and replies "love you to babygirl."


	2. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally had you're first day alone for the past week you've been accompanied by Law,Corazon,or even zoro sometimes Shanks. You felt happy as you try and pick a dress when Corazon walks in "hey Cora which dress should I wear to the party.?" You ask.

Corazon examines both dresses but finds a dark red dress "how about this one,its very beautiful." Corazon suggests you reply "okay dont leave I'm gonna try it on and you tell me what you think." You go and put the dress on, Making Corazon choke "oh dam you look absolutely stunning. Wear it." You reply "okay now the makeup." Vorazom offers his help "let me do your makeup,please you'll love it." You loved Corazon's free spirit and taste in apparel. He does your makeup and it looks stunning "Cora my gosh I look like a queen. Oh thank you." You hugged Corazon replies "no problem. Now here's what I'm thinking emerald earrings and the jade neacklace,with these black heels." You put it all on and admire yourself "oh Cora I look lovely." Corazon smiled proudly at his work "oh shoot parties about to start,want me to walk you?" You nod "I just have to use the restroom go ahead I'll catch up." Corazon leaves you get a dizzy spell but shake it off and head to the party.

You walk in as usual everyone turns to stare. You silently soak in the attention as you strut to Law "babygirl you look stunning,wow I missed you all day my love." Law said admiring you you reply "Corazon picked it out. He helped me pick the outfit." Law replies "well he did a great job,you look amazing. I'm sorry I was gone all day.' You reply "it's okay Law I understand I love you." Law kisses you "I love you to." Law and you drank getting touchy feely Law becoming desperate and you being needy as you look around for a place to fuck Law's skull in. "Over here,Law come." You demanded Law followed you and Law kiss deeply as you both clumsily fumble at eachothers clothes. You get Law down as you straddle him and push him in you desperately craving him "mm Law I'm gonna fuck your skull out." You growled Law moaned in approval as you fucked him so hard you had Law moaning "you should make those sounds more often." You whisper giving Law that push he needed to lose control Law holds you as he bangs you against the wall. Kissing your pulse and collar bone while he works you over til he comes "that felt amazng as always." Law said getting dressed "and I didnt mess up my make up." You teased Law kissed you deeply neither of you realized Corazon watched your whole quickie. You and Law go back to the party and run into Corazon "there you 2 are,where you been?" Corazon asks Law replies "just having a private moment with my girl. That's all." Corazon nods the sight of Law and you making love amazed him it thrilled him. Law and you stagger to your room drunk Corazon walked with you to make sure your both safe "you 2 need sleep. So get some rest I'll check in on you in the morning." Corazon said you replied "okay." Law was already passed out,then you not long after. Corazon watches you 2 sleep before he goes to bed.


End file.
